It Started with a Kick
by azurelegance
Summary: In which Noel's smitten, Serah's amused, and Lightning doesn't know what to do. AU.


**Title: **It Started with a Kick  
**Rating: **K+  
**Genre:** Romance/Family  
**Characters: **Noel, Lightning, Serah, & Snow.  
**Summary: **In which Noel's smitten, Serah's amused, and Lightning doesn't know what to do. AU.

**A/N:** I love the dynamic of Snow, Noel, Lightning, and Serah as a whole, so this fic will be featuring these four the most. The pairing/s is a bit obvious.

* * *

**_It Started with a Kick_**

…..

….

…

..

.

The first time Noel saw Lightning, he was the new transfer student at Eden U, where the brightest of the bright gather. His first friend was none other than Serah Farron, one of the more popular students, who he sits beside in his Calculus II class. A week went by before Serah offered to introduce her longtime boyfriend to the brunet. So Noel waited for Serah outside the main building before he spotted a flash of pink hair. He immediately walked up to the standing figure, as pink hair isn't a popular trend, and greeted, "Serah!"

The pinkette turned around quickly and shot a confused look. "You've got the wrong Farron."

And it was true. Noel definitely had the wrong person. He ran his eyes up and down the stranger before him. She had similar qualities to Serah, but there were too many differences. First of all, her skin was slightly tanner, a little rougher, and way too tough. She was a bit taller than Serah and toned to the point where Noel questioned her occupation. And her hair was a bit lighter.

"Oh, sorry about that. I thought you were someone else."

"Yeah, I got that. Anyway, who are you? A friend? Possible new boyfriend? Please, let it be the latter."

Noel raised his brow. Friend? Boyfriend? Usually people would ask for names. And he could've sworn he heard dripping sarcasm in her voice. But before he could speak, a familiar voice called out, "Noel! Sis!"

Noel and the unnamed figure turned towards the source of the voice and found Serah and a tall blonde tugging behind her.

"...Sis?" Noel turned back to the frowning woman beside him.

"Heya big sis! What's up?"

"I was hoping this kid was _his_ replacement," the woman said to Serah while crossing her arms, "and I told you I'm not your sister! Call me Lightning."

"Details, details. Come on sis-"

"_Lightning,_" Lightning cut in.

"-Lighten up! You don't want to scare away Serah's new friend after all."

This caused everyone's attention to turn towards the brunet. Noel, clearly caught off guard at the turn of events, jerked out his hand towards Lightning and greeted, "Hi, the name's Noel Kreiss. Nice to meet you."

Lightning peered down at the extended hand, a bit surprised as she lifted a brow, and returned the gesture. "Lightning Farron, Serah's older sister." Noel took a second too long before relinquishing Lightning's hand- a mistake that piqued Serah's interest. "And this is Snow Villiers, my boyfriend."

"Hey there!" Snow flashed a white grin.

"Heard a lot about you from Serah. Good to finally meet you." Noel nodded.

"So sis, what are you doing here? I thought you were on duty today?"

Lightning shifted her weight. "I ended early today, so I came to pick you up. I heard the crime rate in this area's increasing."

"You don't have anything to worry about! Not when her hero's around!" Snow shouted as he snaked an arm around Serah and pulled her closer to him. Lightning scowled and Noel sighed. He was beginning to have doubts about Serah's supposed boyfriend.

"Since we're all here, how about we catch dinner together? I heard the new restaurant near the bay is pretty kick ass," Snow suggested.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Serah clapped her hands together happily.

"Sounds fine to me," Noel agreed.

Lightning sighed. "Alright, fine. Just go get your things and I'll wait here."

"Serah, you stay here with Noel and Lightning. I'll get our stuff. It won't take long!" Snow shouted as he ran off towards the building.

Serah sighed dreamily as she watched 'her hero' leave. She turned towards Noel and smiled. "Isn't he just the coolest?"

Noel crossed his arms. "Erm... yeah. Right. He's great."

"More like a dope," Lightning muttered under her breath. Noel couldn't help but smirk at that remark.

"I can't wait until we get to the restaurant, I'm starved! I wonder if they serve..." Serah's voice trailed off as Noel noticed a dark figure passing by get a bit too close to Serah. Lightning carefully watched the man's actions before the hooded figure suddenly took off. Serah turned around and yelled, "H-Hey!"

"What happened?" Noel asked quickly, readying himself to chase after the man.

"That guy snatched my wallet!" And before Noel could give chase, he noticed Lightning already running after the thief. Noel, worried about Lightning's well-being, since she was a girl and all, chased after the speedy pinkette. She quickly caught up to the hooded figure pulled him back by the hood, causing him to fall onto the pavement.

"Give me the wallet, now!" Lightning barked with Noel still paces away.

The man recovered quickly and nervously took a swing at Lightning, causing Noel to panic. "Lightning!"

She dodged the punch swiftly, smirking in response. "Wrong move."

The man, although shocked at her speed, tried once again. This time, Lightning caught his arm and twisted it behind his back. The man tried to grab Lightning's neck with his free arm as Lightning leapt back in shock. Lightning, clearly pissed off at this point, kicked his chest blindingly fast, as the man fell on his back with a hard _thud._ She briskly reached down and grabbed the crimson wallet.

Noel, who was watching the event unfold before him, stared at Lightning in awe. Lightning, though noticing the shocked expression but choosing to ignore it, walked pass the unmoving Noel before stopping. "Kreiss, my sister's waiting. Let's go," she said before walking away. Noel turned around and watched Lightning return to Serah.

...

There was a growing warmth budding inside him.

...

...

...

...

..

.


End file.
